You Have To Earn Your Reward
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Prompt: Bechloe, G!p beca... chlo and beca are studying well chloe is and beca gets bored so she asks "chlo I'm bored take your top off". Do with it as you please."


Beca and Chloe were studying for finals. Well, Chloe was studying, Beca was mindlessly playing with the hem of her shirt and making a mental list of the mixes she would play at her gig that weekend. Chloe was fine with her girlfriend not studying because whenever Beca tried to study, she would get bored and tried to distract Chloe with her.

The ginger was able to enjoy a full hour of quiet before the brunette got restless and wanted Chloe to pay attention to her. "Chlo, I'm bored. Take your top off."

The redhead didn't even look up from her book to answer Beca, "No Beca, I'm studying and we both know this will quickly become an _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ situation if I do that."

Beca pouted, but wouldn't be deterred that easily. "Please Chlo. If you take your top off I'll be quiet and let you study."

Chloe finally looked away from her book and raised a questioning brow to Beca, "And what have you done to deserve my taking my top off?"

Beca was taken aback by the question. Chloe had never been the type to demand anything from the DJ in exchange for sex. Beca didn't understand why she was starting now. "I paid for dinner last night?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and closed her book before rising from her desk chair and making her way over to straddle Beca who was lying in a supine position on the redhead's bed. "I mean, what have you done that's productive? I'd be a pretty bad soon-to-be teacher if I rewarded a student for no apparent reason."

The brunette sat up on her elbows and shot the redhead her best puppy dog pout. "But Chlo, I have an A in my American history class because I learned it all in high school, my theatre class doesn't have a final, and for German we did a culture project. So if anything I've been a good girl all semester and therefor deserve a reward."

"That's cute, but if you recall I did reward you all semester when you got good grades, don't get greedy. Plus, if I recall correctly, you had a philosophy class as well that you weren't doing so well in."

Beca broke eye contact with Chloe and brought her hands to her girlfriend's hips and started massaging them. "What's the point of studying for philosophy? I have a C. The only way I can get an A is if I get a perfect score."

Chloe let a perverted smile grace her features, "What if I made it worth your while to go for an A?"

Beca looked at her girlfriend skeptically. "How are you going to make studying for my least favorite class worth my while?"

Chloe rose from Beca's lap before walking over to the brunette's backpack and took out her philosophy notebook before returning to Beca's lap and flipping to a random page. "The logical form if p then q, p, therefore q is the structure for which valid argument form?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe before answering, "Modus Ponens."

After the DJ gave her answer, Chloe set the notebook to the side before taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side. The red head couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her girlfriend's face. "Here's the deal Beca, I'm going to quiz you on philosophy. Each time you get a question right, I'll take something off. Get something wrong and I put something back on. Once I'm naked, I'll take something off of you. When you get enough questions right for us to both be naked, you'll be done studying. Understood?"

Beca's eyes quickly darkened in lust, "Give me the next question."

In less than half an hour, Chloe was completely naked still straddling Beca who only had her boxers to go. The ginger had to stop her girlfriend's wondering hand a couple of times, but for the most part she was well behaved. "Ok Beca, get this question right and you get a treat." Chloe took her time looking through her girlfriend's notebook to find a something a little more challenging while beginning to grind in the brunette's lap. "Name the branch of ethics you would look to as a standard for determining the morality of an act from a moral standpoint?"

Beca had been finding it difficult to focus since Chloe took her panties off, the added grinding was quickly becoming overwhelming, but willed herself to think back to the ethics lecture before shouting, "Applied ethics!"

Chloe tossed the notebook to the side and dropped to her knees at the foot of the bed and ripped Beca's last article of clothing from her legs. When she was completely naked, the brunette pulled her girlfriend to her feet and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The red head couldn't help but gasp in surprise as Beca rose from the bed. Chloe's moan was unapologetically loud as she was pushed back into the wall from the sheer force of the kiss. The brunette wasted little time moving her hands from her girlfriend's face to the backs of her thighs. Chloe gasped in surprise and wrapped her legs around the DJ's waist when Beca picked her up by the backs of her thighs and plunged deep inside of her. Beca had never done that before, she had always assumed that her tiny girlfriend wasn't strong enough to pick her up, but Chloe was not going to object to having hard, rough sex against a wall.

Beca did not waste much time allowing her girlfriend to adjust before relentlessly pounding in and out of the red head. Chloe immediately began rocking her hips into Beca, meeting her thrust for thrust. Both girls relished in the position and pushed each other to a new level of pleasure. It didn't take long for Chloe's walls to clench around her girlfriend's dick as she came screaming. The red head had never come that hard on her before and instantly catapulted Beca into her own orgasm.

When the brunette recovered, she slowly lowered Chloe to her feet before leaning against the red head for support. "Holy shit baby. That was… wow."

The red head just smirked as she wrapped her arms around her small girlfriend's waist and kissing her temple. "Mmmmm I hear you Becs. Definitely the hottest study session I've ever had."

"If all of my study sessions were like that, I would have a 4.0."

Chloe pulled away from Beca before giving her a predatory smile, "Looks like someone is shooting for an A in philosophy now."


End file.
